The Lovers Fate
by Avianna
Summary: Mainly a Romance fic about a sheltered Princess of a warroir race who meets up with the New Republic. Choas ensures as love blossoms between her and a pilot. To what lengths will her father go to stop it? And will she EVER get over her old habit of pullin


A/N: Okay, I'm probably going to confuse a lot of people here so let me clear a few things up first. First off, about the fact that Avia is a Saiyan, I don't really know I just like the Saiyan race and think their tails are cool. Not to mention the fact that I need her race to be of a warrior-type and put the two together and you get... Avianna is a Saiyan. For those of you who watch Dragon Ball Z, she is of no relation to any of the plot lines there. As you DBZ fans all know, the Royal family had a lot of Vegetas so there! :-P  
  
Second thing, in my fic, Ton is alive. Why? Because I want him to be and I highly disagree with the fact that he was killed. Grrr. the only thing about the X-Wing series that I hated. So. in here he was found and healed but it was still all traumatizing and stuffs, ok?  
  
Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I will do this once and only once. Everything you recognize, I do not own. Anything you don't, I might own. So you can't have my penny. My penny and I are fwiends.  
  
Ahem Begin the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As I looked out upon my balcony I heaved a great sigh. How I longed to be anywhere but here tonight. There was yet another fancy dinner party in which my father would undoubtedly attempt to match me up with the first eligible guy he saw. And naturally Mother would flutter about, acting the ditz she truly is.  
  
But mother is beautiful and that is all that matters. As with all royalty, the ability to think or actually have true skills other than flirting and feigning innocence gets you nowhere. At least in the real world you might meet a few guys who are able to see past the title and the status. Or so I had always hoped. Every time I even came close to jumping that damn wall, Father's guards had always caught me.  
  
I am the Princess of my planet and since my older brother had died, I get to inherit the throne. Lucky me.  
  
I looked down towards the military base they kept near us. It was standard procedure for the Prince to be in the military and for the Princess to marry a high official. I, as a child, had always been fascinated with martial arts of any kind. Before my older brother had died, he was able to teach me a lot. Sure he was tough, and at times it seemed as if he were trying to kill me rather than teach me, but I managed. According to the late Prince, she had made excellent progress. Even to this day I sneak out to the Gravity Chamber and train.  
  
But what use is training if you can never fight against someone? It is that reason that I have no idea if I am a good fighter or not. I haven't been in an actually match against a living being in over 5 years. And since that accident in the Gravity Chamber, since Vegeta was killed. Mother and Father both agreed to halt all my training.  
  
Yes, I had gone five whole years without flying a ship or sparring or even tampering with the occasional machine.  
  
At least. To her parents knowledge. In reality, whenever she went to the baths to 'relax' she was in her lab that Vegeta himself had helped her with before he was gone. It had flying simulations, her own personal gravity chamber, a weight room, and a lot of broken down droids she was constantly fixing only to blow them up and fix them again.  
  
But it still wasn't enough to satisfy her. She still was alone in the world and was forced to watch and put up with all the flirts.  
  
"And tonight will be no different I swear." I muttered to myself, changing into the dress that was laid out before me.  
  
She stepped into the still tight fiery red gown. "Amazing. I'm a size 0 and yet I still can't get the damn thing on!" I gasped.  
  
It seems that every time I lose weight in order to be able to breath in a dress, they seem to get even smaller around the waist. And was it her imagination or was the neckline getting shorter and shorter with each dinner party. 'Great, just watch, by the end of the year I'll be dressing like a palace concubine!'  
  
After fitting into the gown, I decided on letting my hair just do whatever it wanted to. She brushed it then, clipped it back. If only they would allow her to put it back in her traditional ponytail-bun like when she trained or was at ease.  
  
Showing the proper respect to the High Princess of Vegeta-sei, another nameless maid entered her room without knocking.  
  
Looking at the ground, the lady who couldn't have been more than 45 spoke to her. "You royal highness's presence is requested in the Main Dinning Hall in one standard hour."  
  
I looked at her confused. "I thought it started in an hour."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. But the guests are running late. I just thought you should know that. You are still required to be there 30 minutes early, however."  
  
"I understand. And thank you." I smiled and reached out to give her a few credits for her troubles. Kami knows that maids don't get paid nearly as much as they should. Nor do they get the respect that they deserve. That's why I'm nicer to maids and servants than I am to diplomats and military officials.  
  
As the maid left, I quickly threw off my dress and changed into more practical clothing. That meaning her 'punk clothes' as her mother puts it. I reached forward and pulled on the black leggings and white long-sleeved shirt. Then, proceeded to putting on the cut-off jeans that went about 2 inches from the knee and a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off.  
  
I tied my coal black hair out of my amber eyes and bounded off into the secret door that lead to my lab. I entered the gravity chamber and turned it on 500 Gs and started my work out.  
  
One hour later.......  
  
  
  
I collapsed against the soft plush carpet in the middle of my spacious room. I closed my eyes and let the sweat naturally drip off my worn out body, and concentrated on keeping my breathing even and regular as my older brother had taught me oh so long ago.  
  
Just as I was about to drift off into a blissful sleep, a screeching cry came from the comlink on my desk. I had half a mind set of just letting it buzz itself out, but eventually it got annoying so I reached over and called the damn thing over to me. "Moshi Moshi and what's up?" I said, feigning cheery-ness.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" came the enraged reply.  
  
I bolted straight up. "Huh?"  
  
"AVIA! You know you're supposed to be down here now! I just received word that our guests have arrived! They will be here in less than 15 minutes! Get your sorry ass down here!"  
  
"Yes sir." I replied quickly to my father.  
  
"Oh shit.. I'm late. I can't believe I'm late. again! Father is going kill me!" I grumbled, jumping in the refresher to wash off the stench and attempt to get myself cleaner. After five minutes of scalding hot water, I jumped out, barely remembering to turn off the water, and ran towards my dress.  
  
If there was ever a record for getting ready the fastest I swear I just broke it. With only a few minutes left to spare, I raced down the stairs, putting my high-heeled shoes on while jumping down the stairs. I passed by the kitchen and heard several of the regulars mutter, "Late again are we?"  
  
I ignored them all and found the servant from earlier, pacing to and fro. "Where's my speeder bike?" I asked frantically.  
  
The Main Dining Hall was literally on the other side of the three-mile long palace. We only had on floor, but we made up for it in length, believe me.  
  
It was times like these I heavily regretted moving my things from the room right next to my parents and right near the Hall and everywhere else important to the other side of the palace. I mentally twapped myself for even thinking like that.  
  
'I'm 27 and living with my parents. I need to be as far away from them as I can.'  
  
The servant brought my bike and I threw double the thanks I normally do to her. I probably cost the girl her job by being late so I'm going to at least try to make it up to her.  
  
I sped to the palace and with my enhanced Saiyan eyes I could see the groups getting out of the various hover cars. A few I could tell were military type due to the fact that they were dressed up in Dress Uniforms. I sensed uneasiness from one group of six men. I couldn't quite make out their faces from this distance, so I pushed my heeled toe as far down on the pedal as it would go.  
  
Luckily for me, the wind blew my hair dry. Unluckily, the huge group had already gotten inside the building before I could get there. There goes my whole, join the party and pretend I was there the whole time plan. I turned the bike around so I could get into the back entrance.  
  
I jumped off the hover bike and vaguely heard it crash into a tree behind me as I sprinted down the corridors towards the banquet room.  
  
'Why couldn't the Main Dinning Hall be oh, I dunno. ONE HALL?!' I mentally screamed as I ran past all the caterers. Ahead, I saw the group introducing themselves. With my Saiyan hearing I heard them long before they could even see me.  
  
I ducked behind a waiter and got closer to my father.  
  
"Greetings madam President. May I say that it is such a pleasure to meet you and a few of your military personnel? It is my humble duty to introduce my family." I heard my father saying as I swore inwardly to myself.  
  
'Good thing the bastard always introduces me last." I thought, as I got even closer to the group.  
  
"This is my wife, Kanaka."  
  
I watched my mother as she gave a quick dip and shook the hands of what seemed to be the President and her family. She then moved to the same group of six men I had sensed earlier and greeted them with a curtsy.  
  
"And my sons, Princes Catarrh and Nikon. As you can see, they are identical twins. Each have entered our own Military Academy and are moving up the ranks quite quickly." My father said, nervously looking around for me.  
  
I waited until my younger brother shook each of their hands and gave a quick salute to what seemed to be a General by his pips.  
  
"And I am sorry to inform you that our daughter, the eldest and future ruler of our fair planet is-"  
  
"Right here. Hello, my name is Avianna." I interrupted, entering the group with a slight bow.  
  
My parents shot a quick glare that meant I was going to get yelled at later. I shrugged it off, much to their dismay, and turned to greet our new guests. I looked them all straight in the eyes and tried to figure out which one I would end up having to beat off with a frying pan later on that night.  
  
I shook hands with the President and gave a short dip. "Its an honor to meet you Madam, it really and truly is." I said with a forced smile. I turned towards her husband and shook his hand as well, then moved on to giving their three children a curtsy.  
  
I moved onto the next man who appeared more solemn. He was dressed up weird and I think he might have been a Jedi. I gave a quick bow there and moved on to the group in Dress Uniforms.  
  
If I hadn't have had 27 years of diplomatic training in keeping my face stern and happy, I would have gone into the deepest red of blushing you could ever see. Standing before me were what must have been the six most handsome men in the galaxy.  
  
The one who I think was a General of some kind had soft brown eyes and silky brownish hair to match. He seemed to have the regal air around him that very few military officers could muster. You could tell by just his presence that he had been in countless battles and seen a lot of action. Although he definitely had the maturity far beyond his years, you could see a hint of childishness buried deep in his eyes.  
  
Beside him was a blonde man with blue eyes that seemed to be harboring some sort of pain. His hair was longer than the rest and pulled back. But not in the slick ponytail that she had seen so many others in, but rather it ended a little bit below ear-level.  
  
The other blonde seemed almost mournful. He had blue eyes as well, but were very deep and thoughtful. He had seen battle, as well as death.  
  
Standing next to them was someone I recognized from a few holovids. If memory served me correctly, I believe his nickname was 'Face'. He had the loveliest green eyes I had ever seen and a rugged appearance.  
  
Next to him was a rather tall man who looked to be half human and half machine. One of his eyes was a deep red unlike any she had seen before. Although his aura was that of seriousness, but I bet I could bring out a smile with a few good pranks I had hidden away in my room.  
  
But the man that blew them all out of the water, the man who screamed charming, was the one that took my hand and raised it to his lips. His eyes were a deep blue that could only be seen in the night sky. His eyes locked onto hers as she took in every detail about him. Everything from the ear- length black hair down to the wide, boyish like grin plastered on his face. He looked at her with a playfulness equal to that of a small child. Yet behind it was a seriousness I could tell he locked away a lot. There was confidence in his eyes, and security.  
  
By just the small gesture of kissing her hand, one done nearly every party by countless men before, he had managed to make her entire body feel like Jelly.  
  
If a psychopathic killer came at this moment and killed her, she would die content after seeing him, and feeling the feather light touch against her skin.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, he let go of her hand and she unconsciously brought it back down to her side. She held her breath when she spoke to her.  
  
"So. Avianna is it?" the black haired pilot asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice to say anything. "Why may I ask aren't you involved in the military? From what it seems, everyone I've meet today is involved in it."  
  
I nodded again and side glanced at my father. "While over half of the populace is actively in the military, I myself have often tried-"  
  
"To stay out of it." My father jumped in. "You see, five years ago, my eldest son died in a tragic training accident. Avianna here was his first and only pupil. Ever since then she has been traumatized by the whole thing."  
  
"Well, actually.." I began to tell them that he was lying, but the warning glare and the very aura around him seemed to flare. As much of an outspoken person that I am, even I know that my actions will probably get me in deeper problems later on tonight. "I am quite able to watch it, but that's really all. I find the whole ordeal rather heroic to tell you the truth. I guess if I can gather my courage, I might even be able to begin again."  
  
"Now, now, dearie." My mother said, trying to play comforting parent act as she held me. "You know very well that your Father and I encourage any decision you might make. We would be proud if you entered the Academy again."  
  
I nodded on the outside. But inside I was disgusted by their fakeness. Anyone with half a brain could see they were faking it! But wait.. Did she just say.?  
  
"Actually, Mom." I said perking up. "I think I might have gotten over it by now. I could enter my application in tonight. It is the deadline for the next semester."  
  
My father chuckled. "Now now. Don't go playing bravery in front of the fighter pilots there."  
  
"Fighter. pilots?" I repeated slowly.  
  
Catarrh nodded. "If you were here when Dad gave the introductions, you would have heard that the members of Rouge and Wraith Squadron are right of front of you."  
  
I mentally grinned as I took that piece of information in. "Really now. That's fascinating."  
  
"Avianna, dear. Can I please talk to you?" Mom asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Of course, Mother." I turned back to the pilots. "Excuse me." I said with a bow, once again catching his eyes. I walked backwards, entranced by them and didn't even notice slamming into the caterer behind me.  
  
The caterer's plate went flying and hit some Bothan Senator across the room, causing him to fall back on to a table. The contents of which flew back and hit my father straight in the face. I sat there on the floor, open- mouthed.  
  
"Oops." I said, grabbing a napkin and running back to him. I saw the Republicans wince and my brothers silently laughing. My mother looked all concerned and ran over towards where the Senator was throwing a fit.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Father." I tried to wipe the cake from his face, but only succeeded in making it smear everywhere. The prankster voice inside me all off screamed out to 'accidentally' drop the napkin down his nice tuxedo.  
  
Seeing the already cheesed off face, I figured it was payback and it couldn't really get any worse than it was at this point, so I did it.  
  
"Oops. I'm so clumsy I-"  
  
"Enough!" he growled. I took a step back, feigning fear. If I spun things right, I might be able make him order me to my room or some other 'punishment' like that.  
  
"Avianna!" he sputtered. "Get. Out. We will deal with this later."  
  
I nodded and ran away, giving one last look towards the man. He had a look of apology on his face. I grinned and mouthed, 'Its Ok.'  
  
I then had a sudden surge of bravery and flirtatiousness and pointed out towards the garden. I then pointed at my wrist to indicate that I wanted to meet him in the garden when it was over.  
  
He nodded, smiling all the time.  
  
I smiled back and ran out the back where I saw a new speeder bike waiting for me. I hopped on it and sped off towards the other side of the palace.  
  
  
  
"I am very sorry for my daughter's immaturity." King Tyr apologized yet again. Wes yawned. It was nearly time for this to end ad here he was STILL at the danged palace. He wanted to go back to the apartments, only to sneak off and come back here.  
  
He couldn't get her out of his mind. She had been undoubtedly the most beautiful creature ever created. Her amber colored eyes had been so exotic and captivating.  
  
Hobbie must have noticed the far away look in his eyes because he soon found his wing's elbow jammed in his stomach.  
  
He growled at Hobbie then, caught a few words that the King was telling them.  
  
"Please, stay here a couple of days. We have the room over on the other side. Avianna usually has it all to herself but after tonight's mishap I'm sure she'll give it up to make amends." He said.  
  
"Well, I would hate to intrude." Wedge said, uncertainty flowed through his voice.  
  
"Nonsense General." Wes piped up. "We should give them a chance to make up for it. It's only polite after all."  
  
Wedge eyed him and before he could object, the King had clapped his hands together. "Great. Now, if you'll follow me I'll show you to the guest corridors.  
  
He led the group into a hover car. Only the pilots, the President, and her family opted to go. Borsk wanted to "stay as far away from that clumsy princess as possible."  
  
Wes on the other hand, was nearly bouncing up and down with joy. After five long minutes spent on the history of the buildings structure, the group finally reached the end of the palace.  
  
The King got up and helped Leia get out, the proceeded on showing them inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Princess Avianna.. You look bored." Her servant mused.  
  
I merely grunted in reply. It had been five hours since her dismissal and she was beginning to wonder when the party would actually end! It was taking even longer than normal. 'As bad as it is here, I know it would have been worse there.' I thought.  
  
It was true, I spotted Rhyne lurking somewhere in the corners during her brief time there. No matter what the time nor the place nor the people present, every time Rhyne saw her, he made an attempt to seduce her. And every time he ended up with either a red mark on his face, a bruise, or a broken bone. One time she managed to shove him off her balcony. but like the cockroaches he resembles in all ways, he was healed.  
  
"Watch, when I finally do shoot him in the head, the laser bolt will ricochet off his head and hit me." I murmured.  
  
I didn't even notice that I had long since left my room and was wandering around the corridors.  
  
The chiefs had been nice enough to make her some real food when she got back. While they did that, she changed out of that ridiculous dress and into training shorts and a large tee shirt.  
  
Turning a corner and yawning at the same time, she bumped into someone. She grumbled, but shrugged it off. At least until she looked up.  
  
It was her Father.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the cliffie but I'm going to leave it at that for now.  
  
If any of you guys got too confused with the whole Saiyan thing, get a lot of people and review against it. If I get too many saying it was too hard, I'll change it... somehow. But be warned it might loose some of its content because I already know exactly how a Saiyan acts and stuffs like that.  
  
  
  
Like? Love? Hate? Reviews are gladly accepted!  
  
-Avianna 


End file.
